stargateapocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Chang'e
Not much is known about Chang'e's origins, but for a time she was under the services of The Jade Emperor Yu-Huang Shang Ti on his homeworld. It is even suspected that this Goa'uld could in fact be one of his more favored daughters. Chang'e, fed up with Yu's diplomatic approach to a majority of his enemies attempted to betray her emperor by stealing several artifacts from Yu's empire to give to one of his enemies. She also decided to sabotage one of Yu's most important relics. Angered by her betrayal, Yu banished her from his empire. Normally he would have had her killed but Yu chose to banish Chang'e, possibly because he loved her like a daughter. Sometime between her banishment and the time that she became an Ashrak in the service of the Titan Empire, Chang'e entered into an alliance with another minor Goa'uld known as Houyi. Together they ruled over one of Houyi's worlds and while never gaining the title of System Lords they managed to build a small empire for themselves. There have been rumors that the reason Houyi formed an alliance with Chang'e was because he found out that she was a Goa'uld Queen, but since Houyi had a small empire of his own before the alliance this had not been confirmed as of yet. The alliance went well between Chang'e and Houyi until Houyi became increasingly paranoid and protective over her. This somewhat leads to credence that she may have been a Goa'uld queen because she was not allowed to leave his side. Houyi had then planned to attempt to gain favor among Atlas and the other system lords at the time, but furious as to how she was being treated Chang'e once again prepared to betray yet another Goa'uld. She secretly took on some training as an Ash'rak, learning some of the most deadly forms of combat known to the Goa'uld. One day she also came across a form (could be a basic, I know this was developed in the series) of technology designed to hide the presence of Naquadah in the host's bloodstream that Houyi was developing. Technology that would prove useful if a minor Goa'uld wanted to infiltrate an enemy's empire as a human, or any other race of slave. Chang'e then proceeded to assasinate some of the other minor Goa'uld in the Titan empire, framing her husband in the process. Houyi found out that his wife had found his technology and betrayed him but it was too late. As punishment, Houyi was extracted from his host and placed in a canopic jar on an unknown world. Impressed with Houyi's technology (which Chan'ge claimed as her own), she was accepted as a minor in the ranks of the titan empire. Her basic skills as an assassin enabled her to become an even deadlier ashrak in the ranks of the titan empire. Throughout her time in the Titan empire, Chang'e has wanted to grow her own empire, but until recently has had to accept her position as a minor, for fear of her status as a Goa'uld queen would either mean she would be subjugated by one of the others, or possibly exterminated to keep the number of Goa'uld that could oppose the empire lower. Working with a few Jaffa that remained loyal to her after Houyi's extraction, she slowly began to grow her forces, deciding to bide her time until she could successfully sever herself from the Titan empire. Now that a number of worlds were available to her in the Pegasus Galaxy, she did just that, taking along with her the small contingent of Jaffa and resources that she managed to build up during her time in the Titan empire. Category:Goa'uld Queen Category:Goa'uld Pegasus Galaxy Category:System Lord (Pegasus Galaxy)